Being The Father He Never Had
by Kafaru
Summary: AU Just after Naruto becomes a Genin a Baby that looks just like him is left on his doorstep with an injured Kunoichi bearing a sound headband.  Why does this baby look like him and who is this girl? NarFemHaku ShinoKin Half Human Naruto
1. Nin on My Door Step

**Being the Father He Never Had.**

**Chapter 0: Nin On My doorstep.**

Summery: Just after Naruto becomes a Genin a Baby that looks just like him is left on his doorstep with an injured Kunoichi bearing a sound headband. Why does this baby look like him and who is this girl? And why the hell does this baby have fox ears, a tail and wings? This child brings out the true Naruto from behind the Mask. NaruFemHaku ShinoKin. Half Human Naruto.

Okay I don't own Naruto but I do own this idea unless it's been done before.

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature

Blah Important word

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Long Black hair flowed behind her as she ran through the forest. Looking down black eyes saw that a blond haired baby with three whisker marks on each cheek was safe and secure in her arms as she continued to run. Kunai and Shuriken embedded into her body but she didn't care, as long as she got the child to safety out of harms way. Seeing gates she jumped high into the trees, hoping she wasn't caught by the ANBU. Jumping into the highest tree she jumped onto the edge of the gates and looked down.

'_SHIT!_' she thought seeing how far down she'd have to jump. Searching for a building or tree to jump on she spotted a clothes line. Taking a deep breath she jumped onto the clothes line and continued to jump on it until she got to the building. Finally making it, she hoped roof to roof until she came upon what looked like an abandoned apartment building. Going inside through a window, she saw that the place was empty.

Sitting down against a door she breathed hard. Checking the baby who was still asleep she gave a relieved sigh. She traced the young child's whisker marks with her finger.

"I'll stay here till morning" She said quietly to herself as she placed the baby down so she could remove the weapons that were in her. She yanked each one out of her arms and legs. She continued this until she heard footsteps. Freezing in fear she took the baby and held it close to her and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey, who are you and why are you on my doorstep?" a voice of a male that sounded 12 asked. The girl looked up as her vision began to fade.

'_Crap, for… Got… About… Wounds_' she thought as she fainted as the voice called out to see if she were all right.

**Flashback Kunoichi's P.O.V**

Okay so I'm here running for my life because I had taken this baby who Orochimaru was about to kill. I have like 20 weapons embedded in my body and 4 ninja after me, yep I'm so gonna die. But I'll wait till I get this Gaki to safety before dieing. I see these huge gates and jump into the trees as the four ninja stop and turn around running off.

Well crap, now I'm practically stuck here unless. Oh great a clothes line, this kid had better be thankful I'm risking my damn life for him. So now I make it and hop the roofs and come across this abandoned apartment building and go in through the windows.

I look down to see that the kid is still asleep. God DAMN, this child can sleep through a freaking demon attack. Okay so I place him down and start pulling out the weapons and it hurts like hell.

"Hey, who are you and why are you on my doorstep?" I hear a voice say. I look up to see a kid who looks like the damn baby I have with me but older. Oh great now I'm loosing so much blood that I'm gonna die. Heh well looks like this kid's gonna have a dead chick on his doorstep.

**End Kunoichi's P.O.V and onto Boy's P.O.V.**

I'm finally a Ninja and learned a new technique, Now I'm on my way to becoming Hokage. Sigh, too bad the others will think I stole this Hiate, why the hell did I pretend to an idiot again? Oh yeah to keep the villagers from thinking I was Kyuubi and being killed because of that. Heh I bet if they knew the true reason that the fur ball attacked, they'd have a heart attack. Especially if they found out he was my Uncle, oh heads would be rolling.

"_**Hey Kit, Do you sense another presence near your apartment?" **_Uncle asked me as I nodded. I felt the presence and could smell blood. I ran towards my room in this abandoned apartment and saw a girl with long black hair removing some Kunai and Shuriken from her body. Next to her was a baby.

"Hey, who are you and why are you on my doorstep?" I asked her as she looked up at me as I saw her pupils fading.

"HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I yelled out to her as she fainted on my doorstep.

"Oh Like hell I'm going to have a dead girl on my doorstep!" I yelled as I made a Kage Bunshin as I picked the girl up bridal style and my clone held the baby. I then ran out of the apartment to the Old Man's office in hast.

**End P.O.V, F.B. and Chapter.**

Forgive me for not updating _The True meaning to_ _Care_ yet I'm just a little stuck right now. Heres a New Story I made and this is just the prologue for it. The next Chapter will hopefully be longer. This idea has been running through my head in episode style for some time now so I will have the next Chapter soon.

Next time on _Being the Father He Never Had_

"_I know why Kyuubi attacked" _


	2. The Good, The Bad, and The Baby

Being the Father He Never Had

**Being the Father He Never Had.**

**Chapter 1: The Good, The Bad and the Baby.**

Summery: Just after Naruto becomes a Genin a Baby that looks just like him is left on his doorstep with an injured Kunoichi bearing a sound headband. Why does this baby look like him and who is this girl? And why the hell does this baby look so much like Naruto? This child brings out the true Naruto from behind the Mask. NaruFemHaku ShinoKin. Half Human Naruto.

Okay I don't own Naruto but I do own this idea unless it's been done before.

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized 

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature 

Blah Important word

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarutobi was just about to head home until he saw Naruto literally charge in with a girl on his back and a Kage Bunshin holding a baby that looked suspiciously like him. Looking at him strangely, Sarutobi speaks.

"Well you wouldn't mind explaining why you have an unconscious girl and a baby with you would you?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Well can we get this girl to the hospital first? I don't want to be blamed for killing someone when I found her on my doorstep" Naruto said. Getting up, both the Third and Naruto take off to the hospital to hopefully save the girl from death.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dream Sequence.**

A 9 year old girl stood in a field of beautiful flowers. Another girl a year younger than her ran up to her.

"Haku Nee-Chan! Look at what I made!" the younger girl said to the older girl who bent down and smiled warmly at the younger girl.

"It's very lovely Imouto" Haku said when suddenly the clouds turned grey. They both saw a mob of villagers with torches and weapons quickly approaching them.

"LOOK! THERE THEY ARE! THERES THE DEMONS, KILL THEM!" Said a male villager as the others let out loud yells. Haku and the girl turned around seeing the villagers coming. Taking the girl by the hand, Haku ran off to the edge of a lake and turned back around. Haku got in front of the girl and got closer to the lake edge.

"Kin-Chan, I'm sorry for doing this to you but I don't want you to die.." Haku started as she pushed Kin into the water. 

"AHHHHHHH!" The younger Kin screamed as she fell into the water. She tried to swim back up but a block of ice formed under her as she looked out to see Haku.

"NEE-CHAN!" the child cried out as the water started moving away from the edge. She reached out for the older girl as tears fell down her face. 

"Kin, Remember that I love you and will always be with you" was what Haku said as she faded away from Kin's sight.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAANNNN" Kin screamed out as everything went black.

**End Dream.**

"HAKU-NEE-CHAN!!" Kin screamed as she flew up. Breathing heavily, Kin looked at her surroundings. She noticed that was in a hospital room. She saw two silhouettes in the door. Enforcing Chakra into her ears she listened to what they were saying.

"So you're saying she was just at your door when you arrived home?" an old sounding said.

"Yeah, along with this kid too" a younger male voice said. Kin slowly got out of her bed. Getting onto the floor she carefully made to the door and grabbed the door knob twisting it. Opening the door she saw the blond from before and an old man wearing a red Kage hat. They look at her as she freezes.

"Well it seems your awake miss" The old man said as the blond nodded. Kin was frozen stiff at them, where they the ones who brought her here?

"You seem tensed miss, why is that" Sarutobi asked her.

"I-I" Kin found her self unable to speak. The Blond handed her, her headband and looked at her.

"Can you please tell us why you had a baby that looks like me with you and where you're from" He asked her. Kin was still frozen stiff from fear.

"Oh and I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is The Hokage" Naruto replied to her. Kin's eyes widened.

"The Kyuubi-Container?" Kin asked as Naruto tensed up.

"Yes, that's me" Naruto replied sighing. Turing to the Hokage he spoke.

"We can ask her everything later because I want you to know something" Naruto said as the old man nodded. Walking into Kin's room the Hokage made a sound barrier.

"Go ahead Naruto" The Hokage replied as Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Kin.

"I'm letting you in on this but, you are not to tell a soul pf this because I know why Kyuubi attacked" Naruto said as the Third Hokage's eyes widened.

"What!? Why!?" he yelled from shock as Naruto sat down in a Chair.

"You see I knew about him since I was five years old, the truth is that I'm his nephew and a Ninja had threatened him saying that if he didn't do as he wished he'd kill his younger sister who was pregnant with a Human's son" Naruto began as the Third's eyes widened.

"So he attacked because someone forced him to?" He asked as Naruto nodded. 

"That's why my father chose me to seal Kyuubi in me, but he left out the fact that Kyuubi can leave my body without Killing me if he wanted to" Naruto explained as the Third's eyes widened.

"That means your-

"Yes, I'm actually Namikaze Naruto, son to the Celestial Kyuubi and Yellow Flash" Naruto answered as both Kin and the Third's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" The third asked as Naruto scoffed.

"Because, the Council would've used me as a breeding machine or a weapon and two I feel that the village doesn't deserve to know the truth" Naruto said to the third Hokage.

"What's a Celestial Bijou?" Kin asked as Naruto began to explain it.

"They are the sisters and brothers of the Bijou but they are more tamed then them and are also Guardian Angels since they have angel wings coming out of their back" Naruto explained to her.

"Wouldn't that make you a Hanyou?" Kin asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, now can you explain who you are and what you were doing?" Naruto asked Kin who sighed.

"I am Tsuchi Kin, I was from the Sound village but left as soon as I heard that our leader was going to kill a baby, I took the kid with me too" Kin began as she pulled something out of her bag, handing it to the Hokage.

"I also found this in his lab, He was planning on Causing a war between Sand and Leaf villages by killing the Kazekage so I took this information and left the village, I was then chased by the Ninja there and that's why I was in bad condition" Kin explained to them as they nodded.

"Who is your leader?" Sarutobi asked as Kin shook a little.

"O-Orochimaru" Kin said as the room suddenly got cold. She closed her eyes waiting for them to do or say something to her but noting came.

"Old Man, I think we should let her stay" Naruto suddenly said. Kin's head snapped back up.

"What?" She asked.

"You just gave us information that could really help us" Naruto explained. He looked to the Third.

"I think that should make it to where her punishment shouldn't be to bad right?" he asked. Sarutobi gave a small nod

"I do agree, you can become a Kunoichi for this village if you would like" he said much to the young girl's astonishment.

"But we will need to keep you under probation for awhile" He replied as Kin sighed. Naruto walked up to her holding out the child.

"What about this kid?" Naruto asked her as Kin sat there.

"Well he's a clone created by Orochimaru" Kin said shocking the two males.

"Does that mean that he's my-

"From the looks of it, Orochimaru was trying to get an Uchiha's DNA but must've gotten it mixed up wit your DNA instead, that's was why he wanted the kid dead" Kin explained as Naruto stood there shocked. The third began to speak.

"The child must be put into an orphan-

"No" Naruto said stopping the third who stared at him.

"What?" He asked as Naruto glared at him.

"I said no, if he's my clone then he's technically my kid and do you want another kid to go through what I had to go through?" Naruto asked him as the Third put his head down. Naruto was right, the child looked exactly like him and that would cause all kinds of problems and then history would repeat it's self.

"Alright, but that means that Kin-San here will be living with you from now on and will take care of the child when you are on missions Naruto, Kin Think of this as redeeming yourself" Sarutobi replied as Kin nodded.

"Alright" Kin said as Naruto looked at the child in silence. 

'_He's…… My kid…… My…… Shisoku'_ Naruto thought,

'_**I believe Orochimaru finally did something right for once'**_ Kyuubi said to Naruto in his mind. Naruto looked at the Third who was shaking his shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm moving you to a house and will have baby supplies moved there, but for now you and Kin will live with me until it's done" The third said as Naruto nodded as he continued to look at the baby in his arms. The third left Naruto and Kin alone as he walked out to get his home ready. Naruto stared at the baby checking some things. He had his blond hair and whisker marks. Naruto stared at the child in wonder as Kin stood there watching him. 

'_He seems interested' _Kin thought as she walked over to him.

"He has no name yet" Kin said getting the boy's attention.

"Huh?" Naruto made out staring at the black haired girl. Kin shook her head at Naruto.

"You're now a father and parents give their children names, I mean you cant just leave him nameless" Kin explained to him.

"R-Right" Naruto said as he looked back down at the sleeping bundle. Naruto wanted to see the child awake but did nothing to wake him. For a few moments Naruto looked up.

"Kyo" Naruto said as Kin faced him.

"What?" Kin asked as Naruto smiled.

"His name will be Kyo" Naruto stated as Kin put her hand on her chin thinking.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Kyo has a nice ring to it and it sounds like a good name for him" Kin said as she looked to the baby who was sleeping peacefully and she giggled. Naruto smiled as he chuckled a little. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Hokage returned to the hospital room to see Naruto sitting in a chair with Kyo up to his chest sleeping. Kin was on her bed sleeping, he chuckled at the scene as he walked over to Naruto and shook his shoulder. Naruto mumbled as he opened his eyes to the third standing there. Looking around Naruto gave the third a questioning look.

"I've got the guest rooms set up" he said as Naruto yawned. 

"Alright" Naruto yawned out as he carefully got up and walked over to Kin. He got to her ear and whispered to her.

"It's time to get up Kin" Naruto said as the Girl began to wake up. Kin yawned and turned to Naruto with droopy eyes.

Time to what?" she asked tiredly.

"To go, he's got the guest rooms set up" Naruto said helping Kin get up.

"Alright" Kin yawned out getting up to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto walked into the Hokage's mansion and was amazed by its size. The Hokage led them to their rooms and Naruto saw someone running towards them. 

"Hey Otou-San I heard that I'm getting a Tea- What's Naruto doing here and who's the Girl and Kid?" he said. Naruto snickered at him.

"Hi Asuma-San" Naruto said holding Kyo closer to him. Asuma stared at Kyo then at Naruto.

"Since when did you have a Shisoku?" Asuma asked Naruto who started laughing.

"Since Tonight" Naruto said. Asuma was about to question him but the Third stopped him.

"I'll explain later" He said and continued to lead Naruto and Kin to their rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here is where you'll be staying, until we get your new home ready anyway" Sandiame said showing Naruto and Kin their rooms.

"Sweet" Naruto said looking around the room, it had two beds and a crib. Kin walked in looking at the room as well.

"Thank you for letting us stay here" Naruto said bowing. Kin bowed too and the Hokage left them both alone. Naruto looked at Kyo who was still sleeping soundly.

"Heh, he's like a rock" Naruto said sitting on a bed allowing Kyo to lie on his chest. Kyo cutely yawned opening one eye which caught Naruto's interest. 

"His eyes are purple?" Naruto asked out loud and Kin over heard it.

"That's strange" Kin said, going over to the baby she saw what he meant. Kyo's eyes were a very deep shade of purple, as if a red color mixed in with Naruto's blue ones.

"I think the eyes suit him" Naruto said rubbing the his kit's head. Kin couldn't help but giggle. He was very mature for his age, not even she acted this mature and playful. A creak was heard, and there stood a Shocked looking Asuma, a child, and a carefree looking Hokage.

"I going to assume you told him" Naruto said only to get the answer form Asuma.

"Oh yeah, he told me alright" Asuma managed to say. Naruto noticed the child, he looked young, around 8 to 9 years old, and he had brown hair in the same style as Asuma's.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked pointing at the child. The child puffed his chest.

"I'm surprised you've never heard of me, I'm Konohamaru, Hokage's grandson!" The child named Konohamaru stated. Naruto gave him a wtf face.

"And I'm Namikaze Naruto, But I normally go by Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you" Naruto said, shocking Konohamaru.

"You mean... You're the Fourth's son!?" He shouted and Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much, but I try to keep it secret" Naruto said. Asuma and his father both fell over anime style. Kin snickered at the sentence.

"You're doing a great job at it" She said. Kyo who was being ignored, looked around for something to gnaw on, so he reached for Naruto's hair and grabbed it.

"Oww" Naruto said suddenly as the baby tried to yank it down. Kin began laughing as she watched and The Third smiled.

"So, the little one's awake now?" he asked, and Naruto while trying to remove the grip nodded.

"Yeah" Naruto said. Finally getting Kyo to let go, Naruto rubbed his head where his hair was being yanked at.

"He's got one helluva grip" Naruto stated. Kyo let his eyes wonder everywhere, finally catching his attention on some flowers on the window sill. He reached out for them, wanting to be near them. Naruto looked at the child and what he was reaching for.

"Apparently he's got my liking of plants too" Naruto said putting the Chibi blond near them, causing Kyo to squeal with delight as he poked the flowers. Asuma chuckled at the child's actions.

"And Let's hope he has all your genes and personality, Hate to have a clone of you running around acting like the Uchiha" Asuma said. IT was known he wasn't very fond of the young prodigy's attitude, and many villagers and Council members were quite surprised by that. With him being the son of the third Hokage, and Sasuke being an Uchiha, the two were both basically village royalty.

"I'd have to knock some sense into him when he's older if he is" Naruto said. He too wasn't very fond of Sasuke. He had everything handed to him on a golden plate, yet he tossed it away as if it were gruel, it really pissed off Naruto. He looked at Kyo and shuddered at the thought of him being part of Sasuke's genes, then again his genes were the dominate ones, Kyuubi congratulated him on that. 

"**No Ill mannered babies here!"** He said through Naruto's mind. Kyo's eye shown brightly almost making them look like they were glowing. He tugged on Naruto's shirt and looked at Asuma and the Hokage, who both looked at him strangely.

"Purple eyes?" They both said. Naruto shrugged.

"My Grandma's eye were purple" Naruto said, he had found pictures of his family a long time ago, there was a picture of his dad as a kid with a beautiful young woman with Purple eyes and Blue hair, Naruto knew that it was his grandma, from the card his father was giving her that said Happy mother's day on it. Asuma choked on his cigarette.

"Ummmm, Your grandma didn't happen t have blue hair did she?" Asuma asked and Naruto nodded.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Asuma and the Third looked at each other.

"He's related to Gai" They both said, and Naruto looked at them both.

"Who?" Naruto asked. The Two looked back to each other. How were they going to explain this one. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HAHA! Updated after a long time. I apologize for being so... Late on it but lot's of stuff was going on, My old computer was gonna die out on me, the Internet wouldn't work. had to get a new one, install stuff on it, get a new writing software. Yeah So I do apologize to my fans and Supporters for leaving you all hanging there. You were probably ready to get out the Pitch forks and Rakes and hunt me down. Now I bet you're all like "WHAT!? He's related to WHO!?" well I decided to get a little original with Family stuff. So see ya till next time!

Shisoku is supposed to mean Son 

Next time on _Being the Father He never had_.

"I'm related to That!"


End file.
